Red Asphalt
by ThatIsNotAFetish
Summary: Carlos gets seriously injured due to Boss' carelessness. But thanks to quick thinking, he is able to get him to a hospital.. But will it be enough to save the young gangbanger? [CarlosxMboss]
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, here's my first fanfiction ever on this site! I am doing a Saints Row 2 Mboss x Carlos kinda thing. On behalf of there not being ANY on here. So yep, enjoy!**

**ps: This is kinda different from the actual scene, I KNOW that.. It wouldn't be a fanfiction if there wasn't any tweeks in it.**

**PAIRINGS: Boss x Carlos**

**Rating: M (For Language and mature content.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Carlos (Wish I did.) Or saints row for that matter. However, Santiago is purely my character... Well, my designed Saints row character.**

Chapter 1

The rain beated down a heavy layer of grey water. The sky was a pastey grey blue, breaking apart at the seams. Like fabrics being stretched and pulled.

This was not supposed to happen..

The truck had been smashed when it collided into the surface of a tattoo shop. The brotherhood vehicle had been steaming the front smashed and out of place. Attached to the bumper was the large heavy duty linked chain. On the other end of the chain, face down on the blacktop, trembled Carlos. It was horrific the way the youth's muffled wail coated the chilled air. The driver had staggered out of the passenger seat, he had to claw out of the seatbelt to falter away. The brotherhood member stumbled four steps when a bullet pierced his skull. The body dropped with a lifeless thud on the pavement. The sound was vindicating, but not good enough for the gun wielder.

Santiago scowled in the direction of the body. His chocolate brown eyes travled towards the pain laced groan from Carlos' mangled body. The male darted forward, heavy footfalls mixing with the lithe pat of the sheet of rain.

The male fell to his knees, the shockwave of pain confermed the weight of the fall but that was the least of Santiago's worries. With absolute care, the male turned the teen over onto his back, the sound of flesh peeling from the street and a strangled cry forced Santiago to look away. Skin was stretched in places that shouldn't be strentched in, scraping and bleeding immensely, swollen lips quivered as another choked sob bubbled in Carlos' throat.

"Carlos..." Santiago fumbled for his cellular device, calling Johnny on speed dial. He cradled the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he grabbed the teen's wrists. He lifted the teen to drag him away from the scene but the sharp shriek confermed his horrid assumption that Carlos was still chained by the ankle.

"J-Johnny.." Santiago mannage to force the words out, dropping Carlos' arms gently back onto the floor.

"Boss?"

"Get over here! Carlos is injured we're near the tattoo shop, NOW.." Johnny didn't have to answer, he hung up. Knowing Gatt, he'd be there in two heartbeats. He was ceartian of this.

Santiago charged at the bumper of the truck, slamming his black steeltoed boot against the metal surface of the bumper, hard enough to make the whole vehicle shook. After four frantic stomps, Santiago fell against the bumper with a gasp. He had to recollect his thoughts. Carlos..

"Carlos.." It was his whimper that brought Santiago back over to his side again. There was an effort being exerted when Carlos' arm peeled off the pavement and raised up shakily. Santiago met the other halfway, gently grasping the trembling hand. "Hold on.."

Carlos was so very young with so much potential and light in those innocent eyes. That light was fading as was the grip on his hand. He didn't deserve this. The putrid hate was resinating in Santiago, burning like a fatal poison. There was no way of dancing around it..

They're gunna pay..

The screech of a vehicle whipped Santiago's head up as the flashes of red cut through the rain touched air. Gatt had brought an abulance, that clever fucker.. Johnny slid out of the purple vehicle that screeched next to the abulance. The medics were clouding around Carlos.

"You okay, boss?" Johnny had knelt down. Santiago swallowed the heavy lump in his throat, seeing this, Johnny squeezed his lean shoulder with a strong hand. "I got this.."

His arm raised with the gun in hand, shooting the chain that viced around Carlos he helped the medics scrape Carlos up and onto the stretcher.

Santiago couldn't move...

What they did to Carlos... Would he ever be the same again? That if was pretty big considering the other if that choked it.. The if being Carlos survived. He had only hope to cling to, hope and guilt. He should've been there to protect little Carlos.

Santiago finally willed his legs to move. He numbly followed the stretcher. A paramedic had looked over his shoulder to frown at Santiago.

"I'm sorry, sir.. But you ca-" The clicking of the gun being cocked and aimed at his forehead made the man swallow his words in cold sweat.

"I can't what?" Santiago obviously was in no mood to be fucked with. He wanted to at least be near Carlos right now. In the slight hopes that being in the teen's sights would do something positive.

"Right this way sir..."

Santiago hoisted himself up onto the opening of the ambulance, Johnny's shuffling walk made Santiago turn to face him.

"I know, meet you at the hospital.." Johnny gave a weak grin, it was a failed attempt to sooth his boss' nerves maybe even make him smile. It did not work however.

"See you there.." Was all Santiago drew out as the doors slid closed. The man backed into the seat across from Carlos. The medics had hooked him up on an I.V and a breather. His eyes were closed and sunken in. Santiago held the stare, cradling it in a hopeless attempt. He found himself praying to a God he never believed in.

**Sorry about this part being so short guys. I just wanted to set a scene. Make sure to review, how am I supposed to continue if I don't know the story is liked or hated yet. xD Just give me feedback and tune in for the next part!**

**- notafetish**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the views and reviews. I decided to keep this up! :D 3 It keeps meh going so going I'll do. :] This is for all the Carlos lovers!**

Chapter 2

White walls enclosed Santiago. The smell of rubbing alchole and plastic was intoxicating. The moans of the paitents and the footfalls of the doctors wasn't the only thing that made Santiago uneasy. He was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Bitches think they could throw in some nice potted plants and fucking dandy pictures of kittens and puppies and tag this shithole as the best place on earth? It was hell with white walls.

Johnny shifted in the plastic waiting chair.

"Boss, sit the fuck down, already.." He was concerned, Santiago didn't blame him, but he snarled in response, dark short, messy hair shifting as he swept a hand through it.

"What's taking them so fucking long?" It had been four hours already. Johnny shook his head, moving from the chair to clap a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Man.. I'm sorry, but I don't think home boy is gunna ma-"

"I dragged him into this shit.. He was only a kid.." Santiago felt his throat close up, he was choking on the words. Was this how Johnny felt? When he lost his girl?

No...

Carlos wasn't Santiago's to lose.. What made him think that? They were both guys.. Male.. That shit ain't right.. But those hopeful eyes Carlos had.. That spark. Santiago liked that..

"It wasn't your fault.. Carlos wanted to help... He had a set of balls on him for it." Johnny squeezed the shoulder in his hand. "You gunna be i'ght?"

Santiago shook his head, eyes clamping shut. The room suddently felt a whole lot smaller. He was already convinced that Carlos was already dead by now.

"Those bitches are gunna pay.." The words sounded different even to Santiago.. They curled around his tongue and left a poisionus aftertaste. Johnny gave an unsure pat to his friend's back.

"And I'm with you all the way, homes.." That helped Santiago, little did Johnny know, without his calm and cool guide, Santiago would've probably been dead.. As much as Santiago wanted to, he couldn't smile. He could only lower his gaze.

The time slugged slower after that. The clocks heavy ticks seemed to slice through the numb silence. Santiago resorted to chipping away the black fingernail paint from his nails. A lot of people never really suspected a guy like Santiago to be a gang member. Dark dressed and "gothed" out as some may have put it. But he ruled with an iron fist and an understanding that was unmatched. That was good enough for the Saints.

The lean statured male looked up, pierced face filled with some hope when a nurse clicked their way in white heels and a lipstick painted smile. Her blonde hair was pulled in a tight bun, a few curled bangs spilled in her face when she nodded.

"You're Carlos' friend?" She asked softly, and Santiago felt his heart shoot up his throat, he could've sworn he felt it beating on his tongue. But he mannaged a nod. "He's ready for vistors, but one at a time, alright?"

A wave crashed into him and left Santiago feeling cold and frozen. Carlos was okay... Santiago bent himself over on a knee with a gasp. Had it affected him this much? Johnny was just as shocked.

"I'll give you some time, Boss.." His voice was soft, smiling. Santiago had to turn to catch the other man's attention.

"Johnny.." Santiago swallowed the lump in his throat along with his pride. It had to be done, for Carlos' sake. For the sake of his own. "Thanks.. For showing as quick as you did..."

There was a shit faced grin in Johnny's lips as he raised his hand in a salute. Dwelling on it just wasn't Gatt's style.

* * *

Carlos was half asleep. Eyes half lidded and hazed. His mouth was hooked up to a breather, beaten face was more.. Tolerable to look at. Even in the state he was in, there was still that innocence in him.. Kinda like a puppy that has been kicked too many times. Shy and adorable.

Santiago had to stop himself after that. Because thinking like that.. Just wasn't cool. Carlos would probably agree.

"I-I.. B...Boss..." Carlos was the first to choke out. To shatter the thin silence and echoing beeps the machine gave out. "I-I'm sorry.. I left myself open..."

"Carlos.."

"T-There we..were so many.."

"Carlos..."

"I tried to ta-.."

"CARLOS.." Santiago didn't mean to raise his voice, and it guilted him when the youth flinched under it. The man sighed softly, approaching the teen in the bed. He coaxed his voice to become more softer. "You scared the shit out of me..."

"I scared myself.." Carlos muffled softly. The tube made it hard for the poor thing to speak. And without thinking, Santiago traced the bandaged on Carlos' cheek with his thumb. It really was a glob of gause folded and held in place by medical tape. He quickly retracted his hand after feeling the youth tense.

"Boss..?" The soft voice croaked and shook Santiago, and the man was quick to evade before things got weird.

"I think you should resign..." It was for the safety of Carlos. For his benifit.. He didn't want to ever see that horrific sight again.. Carlos being dragged face down across the asphalt. He only wanted to protect the boy.. But Carlos didn't take it like that.

"Y-You can't.. B-..Boss.. I-I promise, I'll b-be better.. I-I w..won't fail you next tim-.." There was panic burning through his words, Santiago had to cut him off.

"Carlos, shhh, shhh... Esta bien, calmar.." Santiago tried to sooth. He couldn't deny him.. "Fine.. But I'll have to keep a close eye on you, Carlos.."

The teen squeezed his eyes shut tightly. There was hesitence when he finally let the question roll out in a neat little package.

"Ho-How bad is it?" Opening his eyes seemed a lot more of a struggle for the youth, but he was looking at Santiago then..

Those puppy eyes..

Santiago swallowed the lump caught in his stomach. It was like chewing on glass. But he mannaged to hold the eye contact.

"Great.." He softly answered. Truthfully. The teen's chest skipped a breath, but continued to rise and fall at a slow rythem.

"The doctor said I wo-won't ever be the same a-again.." There was a hitch in his words. Santiago had to fight not to lean over and embrace the younger other.

"Fuck them.. You'll be alright.."

"...You didn't pull the trigger.." Carlos was talking to the ceiling. The fan above slowly turned, cutting the air but it didn't feel all that cold. Santiago knew what Carlos meant, but didn't answer. Not until Carlos pushed the envlope. "Why?"

"I.." Santiago started, but the nurse poked her head in. Saved by the woman in white.

"Times up.." She softly answered. As if handling a delicate situation. Which it was. It briefly made Santiago wonder.. Did the medic he pulled a gun on talk to her about it? It made him smirk.

"...W..Will you be.. back..?" There was that hopeful light returning in Carlos' eyes. Santiago almost cheered. But he refrained.

"Do you have to ask?" Santiago was smiling at the clueless expression in the teen's beaten face. So the man clairified. "Si', Carlos... Si'.."

**Wooo! Carlos is okay! :D...Happy dance time.. I just couldn't kill the kid off. He is too adorable! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed typing it. Excuse the poor spanish. I suck at the language and failed at the class, so if I got it wrong, MY BAD. D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alas! As promised another chapter! Been working on this story non-stop, lucky you, I'm a quick writer! :D I wanna thank you commenters/readers for sticking around! You have no idea how much your encouragement helps me. xD Sorry if it's so slow, but bare with me! Santiago will grow a pair and confess soon enough!**

Chapter 3

The hideout was starting to look good. Nice furnature, stripper poles galore and a nice little bar off to the corner. To tie in the decore the Saints statue centured the stairway. A little piece of heaven in a shithole kind of place searved as a symbolic point. Rise from the ashses as Pierce put it. But of course Johnny roasted the man for being a "poetic pussy". Leave it to Pierce. Shitty music lover and a writer. Not that it was a bad thing the man had a way with words. Santiago enjoyed a little poems here and there. A sample of his finest works:

_Roses are Red.. _

_Violets are Blue.._

_This Poem is shit.._

_Time to die.._

Santiago wasn't one to brag, but he thought the poem was the shit! However Pierce wasn't all that thrilled. He thought he was being mocked. That was the least of the case.

Anyway, Santiago wasn't paying much attention to the girl trying her hardest to please him on the pole in front of him. His mind was elsewhere..

On a certain someone to say the least.

His mind was so clouded, he didn't pay attention to Johnny sitting down next to him. The sound of him clearing his throat derailed Santiago's thoughts.

"How is he?" The question wasn't for the sake of talking. Santiago wasn't stupid. He knew this. He tore his empty gaze from the stripper to his best friend.

"Johnny.. Can I be real with you?" Santiago was debating quickly if he should be getting drunk for this conversation. Johnny often spoke his mind. Santiago liked that fact and feared it all the same. Would the Saints follow a gay leader? The odds are, not likely. But Gatt.. He was different. They were friends.. Or so he hoped anyway.

"Let me guess.. You have feelings for the kid?" Johnny had casually leaned back in the sofa, jaw relaxed. That wasn't the case for Santiago.. The male was slack jawed in disbelief.

"And.. You cool with that?" He had to make sure. Johnny only snorted, rolling his head to crack his neck. A gesture that wasn't at all settling.

"Who you fuck isn't my buisness, Boss." He grinned with a stretch. "So, you're a fag, it's not like we're all in second grade. It's your actions that make us follow you."

"I'm not a fag.. He's just the first.." He muttered softly, but couldn't help but taunt. "You never struck me as a person with deep words..~"

"Pierce grows on ya~ But I'll recommend you keeping your attraction on the low for now.." Johnny smirked Santiago was going to answer back but his ringtone cut him off. Making the dark haired man search for his cell.

"Boss, I'm on my way.." Shaundi's voice held promise. This peaked Santiago's interest. He rested his heel on his thigh, lounging back with the phone huddled between his cheek and shoulder. "And you're gunna love my gift to you...~"

"And it's not even my birthday.. Shaundi, I'm touched.." The smirk deepened in his pierced lips when he pushed himself off the couch, clapping the phone shut, he faced Johnny, his face held remote interest.

"Party time?.."

"Oh, hell yeah.."

* * *

Jessica had struggled in Shaundi's grip when Santiago had approached the parking lot, winning grin could be compaired to a cat that had cornered a mouse. Jessica's struggle was more frantic when she saw the dark dressed man grew near.

"Do something scary, huh?" Santiago recollected with clear memory; her words exactly. "Sounds like a great idea.. Thanks for the tip, sweetheart.." His voice was low, dangerous. Shaundi was just secretly glad that she was on Santiago's side. It was obviously clear you don't fuck with any of Boss' Lieutenats. Jessica spat at the goth's feet.

"You touch me and M-.."

"Be lucky I don't hit women.." Santiago held a private policy with the female folk.. Sure, he'd shoot them, any woman man enough to confront him with a gun is definatly man enough to die by a bullet. But growing up in a household with an abusive father does shit to you. Gave Santiago some boundaries. However, Shaundi spun the woman around and threw out a right hook that knocked Mrs. Princess here off her feet and out cold on the pavement. Santiago let out a low whistle at the end result.

"Luckily, I do.~" She snarked. Little did Santiago know, she didn't take being brandy "hippy" lightly evidently. And Carlos in her opinion was a sweet guy. She couldn't figure out how they could even mess with him. She shook the hand she decked Jessica with. "What's the plan, boss?"

Santiago couldn't help but grin at this. Ohh, the possiblities swimming through his sick twisted head.

One in particular stood out quite nicely to him.

* * *

The next visit was a little more light hearted. A week had passed since last visit, and as promised, Santiago stopped by for a quick check up. He was happy to see Carlos' face light up at the sight of his attendance, Santiago didn't know his appearence could brighten up anyone's day. Carlos would be the first.

"Good to see you not giving any tubes a blow job this time~." Santiago tried for a joke, but only earned a beat red Carlos who gave a slight laugh at the vulgarity. "How're you feeling?"

"Better.. Ready to bust out of here.." The youth muttered softly. He was looking at his scraped up hands. By now they were only thin scabs. The only serious looking wound was on his cheek.. The gash across the teen's beaten face was the only thing that was taking it's time to heal and it decorated the base of his cheek, meeting the small cut on his upper lip. Santiago wondered what underneither looked like... The part hidden by the clothes? He mentally kicked himself for being a pervert.

"That could be arranged..~" He got up from the stool he had dragged near the hospital bed. Carlos sat up, ripping the I.V from his wrist with a wince to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. His movements were teetery and light headed.

"You never did answer my question from before.." Damn that kid's wicked memory. He staggered forward only to fall against Santiago's chest, his gasp muffled by the man's dark black shirt with the british logo sporting the center.

"I know.." Santiago smirked at the awkward tremble as Carlos tried to steady himself. He guided the injured teen towards a wheelchair. The nurses shouildn't mind if Carlos was checked out early.

"You're not going to tell me.. Are you?"

"M'nope.."

"Didn't think so.." Carlos gave a soft laugh as he eased into the wheelchair. His movements were anything but graceful, landing in the chair with a hitched breath and a heavy thud.

"Which reminds me.. I got you something.~" Santiago dug around his pockets for said item. He drew it out and dropped it in Carlos' lap. The youth blinked sevral times before grabbing the car keys. He turned them in his hand.

"A new car?" There was that hope. Laced in his words like some type of spice you add to your food to make it taste so much better. Santiago had to chuckle.

"Sorta.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank god for a buttload of monster energy drinks and determination! I am trying to finish this puppy tonight! Not sure if it'll happen but if not today for sure tomorrow! Huzzah! Thanks for sticking with me for the explosion of updates today! xD I appriecate the support. I'd like to apologize in advance for any mistakes in this. I am running on an assload of sugar here!**

Chapter 4

People in the stands were screaming. A line of cars were neatly settled side by side on the dirt track. All lights were piercing through the air, eased like spotlights on the events. In Santiago's opinion a bunch of trailer owners who liked seeing shit blown up. He personally liked that idea. Carlos was behind him as they walked in through the lower deck where the ground was nothing but a mound of sand and dirt. Carlos' injuries crippled him slightly to lean against the wall. But Santiago kept close watch on him. Carlos was still confused.

"Why'd you bring me here?" He wasn't all that much of a monster truck fan. But Santiago nodded in the direction of the last car. He reconized it quite clearly. "Boss..?"

Santiago smirked as he leaned against the wall next to Carlos. Their shoulders were touching faintly. But even the faintest contact made stupid butterflies flutter in his gut. That was always rare for Santiago.

"That's right.. 'Your car'.." Santiago answered the shocked plastered look on Carlos' face.

"Is she..?" Through the crowds cheers and shouts and the roar of the Monster truck, he heard the pounding of muffled metal and the shift of the trunk it answered all questions manifesting. Carlos let out a weak hoot. The boss was CRAZY! A complete genius! He liked that.

"Glad you're so fond of my work..~" Santiago was prideful to boast. His chocolate eyes met Carlos' light honey optics. He was the first to look away, as if burned by something hot. He recalled something his mother once told him upon touching a hot stove.

"If it's too hot, don't touch! You'll get burned!" Was her words exactly. What would this be considered? What degree? Probably third degree burns. And some scarring. But Carlos would be one sweet scar to bare.. He had to stop thinking like this.. It was getting dangerous. Santiago was the type to, on impulse snatch whatever he wanted.. Be it cars, drugs, alchole, women... Carlos...

STOP IT!

Carlos was a man.. Boy... WHATEVER, he was male! The same gender.. There was no way of sugar coating poision.. But maybe.. Maybe it didn't need the sugar..

It was Carlos' howl that brought him spiraling back when the monster truck's back tire's crushed Jessica's car and spun around to completely impail the structure like a discarded beer can.

Santiago gingerly slipped his hand into Carlos' sweat pant's pocket. The youth was shocked, inhailing to speak but when Santiago pulled out the set of keys he had a slight idea what Santiago was thinking. He awkwardly jeered after the heat of the hand disappeared. Santiago gestured the teen to stay put when Maero clambered out of the truck to bask in the screams and cheers. It was the sound of Santiago's clapping that caught his attenttion. The man was slowly walking towards him. Ringged fingers cupped to make his applaud louder. His baggy black cargo shorts shifted. Steeltoe boots crunching against the dirt. The voodoo doll tattoo was visible on his back calf, along with his demonic arm sleeves. It was obvious, Santiago was in a good mood.

"I'm gunna fucking kill you.." Maero's voice was low as he shoved an accusing finger in the man's direction. Santiago gave a shit face smirk, stopping in his spot to shake his head and reach into his back pocket.

"No you're not.." He corrected, tossing Jessica's keys into Maero's waiting hands. Things were falling into place as he stared at the feminine charms that dangled from the keyring. "Remember when you check the trunk... Not to fuck with my people- and offer me more than 20%.." There was a sense of satisfaction, the way he turned on his heel and walked towards Carlos. He patted the teen's shoulder, indulging on the grin on the youth's face.

"I could learn to like monster trucks.." Carlos threw the comment out in a balled cluster.

"Fuck yeah.."

* * *

It was gratifying the return of Carlos. Saints were patting him on the back, buying him rounds. It was good to be back. Felt like home. For the longest time all Carlos had was his big brother to look up to and with him gone he felt sort of lost. Being locked up was the worst of it all; riding on one roomer.. That Stillwater's finest criminal, Satiago Rodrigas was waking up. All Carlos had to do was kill someone. A lot harder than it looks considering he hadn't killed anyone at the time... But it was the thought of his diseased brother that spurred him forward. Landing to the point in meeting Santiago. His next plan was simple. A lot painful at that. Get stabbed. All he had to do was piss off one of the inmates. His brother talked so highly of Santiago. It had to be worth it.

"Do I know you?" Were his boss' first words. Strangly, he'd never forget. Since that day, Carlos had a strange impulse on wanting to show Santiago what he was made of. Impress if you will. Not an easy task considering Santiago was a hard ass and still is. But Carlos is and will always be determined. Within' time Carlos found himself growing more fonder of his leader. Looking up to him. He was great! Funny, strong.. Twisted.. All the qualities he liked. At first he considered this fondess to be brotherly. Strictly platonic.. But since that moment when Santiago dipped his hands into his pockets or touched his cheek.. He's found doubt in such claims.

What was wrong with him?! Santiago was his Boss! A man.. But that didn't stop Carlos from admiring. And at that moment, Santiago was looking pretty damn... admirable chatting with Pierce across the room. There was somthing dark about that hispanic.. Usually he didn't have a taste for punk rock.. But there was that way his black british logo'd shirt hugged his lean torso that made him not want to stop staring.

Sure. Girls were delicious. Curves and long hair.. Santiago had none of that and it concerned him. Carlos wasn't into guys like that. Wasn't into guys period. Maybe it was because he was a virgin and his hormoans were acting up or something.. It didn't help matters that Santiago oozed with sex appeal.

But the more he thought of it, the more the idea sounded good. He almost laughed. If Santiago ever did find out.. He'd end up in a body bag for sure.. He only wished that the stupid "Accident" didn't wrattle his brains.. or worse.. Wrattle his pinpoint of a chance of ever looking remotely appealing to Santiago. If he can't win his heart he could at least try to mirror his good looks; provide something good to look out... Somehow, maybe if he had boobs and a nice ass that'd be the case.

"Hey, short stack~.." It was Johnny's voice that made Carlos jump. He nearly spilled his beer. With a silent swear, he looked over at the smirking man. "Hola, Johnny.."

"Glad ta' have ya' back with the Saints.." Carlos ducked his head over the rim of his plastic red cup, there was shame in his honey optics as he kept Santiago in the corner of his vision.

"Boss almost had me resign.." He answered softly. Johnny gave his head a tilt. Smirk still in place.

"No kidding?" There was a type of sarcasem in Johnny's voice that Carlos had trouble pinpointing. But Carlos didn't take it as much of a threat but that didn't stop the questioning look on his face. Carlos didn't know Johnny really well as far as "hi, bye" sort of thing. He figured Gatt was an okay kinda guy because Santiago rolled with him.. Then again.. So did Trey.

"Guess I really let him down, huh?"Carlos' words shyly recoiled back into his mouth. But that didn't make them unheard.. Johnny let out a snort as Carlos raised the red cup to his chapped lips.

"Boss is really hard to understand, I get that.." Johnny shrugged as he leaned against the bar counter. "I'm sure he had his reasons.."

Reasons..?

What reasons could Santiago have for wanting to give him the boot? Other than the fact he let the man down.. The more he thought about it the more that familure swell ached in his chest. He couldn't figure out what was worse. Getting his ass dragged across Steelport or... rejected..

Santiago had TERRIBLE timing.. The man was already approaching the duo and already, Carlos felt like he swallowed a canfull of nails.

"I got a tip that Maero's back from his little trip.. I want to hit him where it hurts!"

This was Carlos' chance to prove himself! His expression lit up as he set the plastic cup down on the bar table top behind him.

"When do we go for the kill boss?" Carlos was more than eager to get back into the game so to speak. But Santiago appeared to have other plans.

"Carlos.. I want you to stay here.. Hold the fort down with Shaundi and Pierce.." His words were stern.. And made Carlos want to curl up.

"But.. Boss... I want to do-.."

"Carlos, what did I say?" Santiago's voice climbed with irritance, but there was also irritance in Carlos' when he heard it.

"I am not a child, Boss! I can do th-.." Santiago placed a warm hand on his shoulder. Sending a shockwave of warmth throughout Carlos' body. It burned up his anger.

"Carlos.. Please.. I want you to have time to heal.." His words were soft. And somewhere along the lines, Johnny had slipped out of sight. Awkwardly giving them time alone.

"Okay, boss.." Carlos faltered when the hand left his shoulder. He watched his boss gear up before starting for the stairs.

"Get ready everyone.. Tonight we hit them!"

With equal volume the chant was echoing and loud. Drowning out Carlos' soft cheer.

* * *

The wait was agonizing.. Carlos had never loathed time as much as he loathed it now.. His honey eyes were glued to the clock. Shaundi and Pierce were playing a game of beer pong with a few of the members to pass the time. Carlos passed his submerged in thought.

He kept straying to that night.. He could barely see, the pain; crippling and overwhelming.. It was Santiago's words that pulled him through..

"Hold on.." he could barely recall hearing. That hand that was in his, grasping.. Holding. He wanted so much to die.. He nodded for Santiago to pull the trigger. To realease him from this pain.. Santiago was reaching for the gun, but didn't commit the act.

Why?

He encouraged Carlos to pull through. To live. Surely that had to count for something, anything..

It was twelve o'clock when the doors bursted open and Carlos heard the sound of shuffling feet, a stagger even from upstairs. Carlos sprang to his feet with a life he didn't know he had at the time and started for the edge of the stairs. He swallowed a gasp at the sight of a thrashed Santiago tripping down the stairs. Carlos was quick to help him. To pull his arm around his shoulder and allow Santiago to lean on him.

"B-Boss?!"

"I'm fine.. I'm fine!" But Carlos felt Satiago grow heavy against him. And Johnny was helping Carlos drag Santiago towards the couch. Laying him across it.

"Fucker pussyed out and got away..~" There was anger hardened in Gatt's voice as he inahiled sharply. Carlos returned a worried glance towards Santiago. He shrugged it off like the chill of the night.

"Carlos, trust me.. It's not as bad as it looks.. I'm okay.." He sported a chalky bruise on his cheek and his ankle looked swollen, but other than that.. Nothing too serious looking.. Carlos found himself exhailing a sigh he didn't realize was held.

"This is why I wanted to come!~" Carlos was balling his anger, mashing it into his words and hurling it at Santiago. Each one pegged him, and Carlos made sure of it.

"I couldn't risk you getting any more hurt!" Santiago snapped back. Silencing Carlos abruptly. So this was the actual truth..

Santiago wasn't as dissapointed as Carlos thought..

Santiago was only worried. Carlos could feel Shaundi and Pierce exchange silent looks. He wanted more than anything to melt and ooz into the ground underneith.. Maybe get lost in the tiles.. or something.. Johnny saved him the hulmilation and hurded the two out, following them up the stairs to allow the two to settle things.

"Boss.. I'm old enough to handle myself.. I don't need you babying me.." Carlos spoke up without thinking. He must've been hella pathetic for Santiago to be treating him so differently than the other members. Even if he was the youngest, it wasn't even by much.

"I wasn't trying to baby you, Carlos.." Santiago ducked his head. Sweeping a hand through his messy black locks with a frustrated hand. Carlos payed enough attention to his actions over time to realize that it was a nervous habit of Santiago's. "I... Just couldn't lose you.. Not again.."

Again?

His thoughts strayed back to that night. Carlos lowered his stare with a hitched breath.

"Why didn't you pull the trigger?" Santiago shook his head at the question that Carlos presented him with. He was walking past him now..

"I said I'd make you a banger even if it killed me.." He answered dryly. "I meant what I said.."

So that was all.. It had nothing to do about caring or.. Wanting..

It made Carlos wish he had put the bullet in his brain..

**Awwwe, Carlos, nooo! Santi' does care! He's just too stupid to admit it! D: .. Next chapter is rated M for sure. So stay tuned, kitties. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my beautiful people, and I present thee with yet another chapter. Bare with me, I felt really uncomfortable writing it so, I'll apologize for any spelling and or grammer errors, again this chapter contains some... Graphicness in it that I'm sure you fans will come to enjoy at my expense. xD Laides and gentlmen, I present you with Chapter 5! From yours truly, "Mr. Krow" !**

Chapter 5

People were hooting, passing drinks around and falling off their asses stoned. What reason was there to celibrate? Maero got away, but the Saints did cripple the brotherhood quite well.. Maybe that was worth partying. Or maybe the Saints didn't need a fucking excuse to have a good time. Whatever the case, the music was loud and deafening. The air intoxicated with must and sex. It was hard to breathe. Santiago had to keep away from the mass of bodies grinding into eachother. He still felt sore as fuck from the encounter with Maero.. But he wasn't going to admit that of course. Above all, his guilt was eating him up the most. He'd never forget the look Carlos had gave him last night. He looked.. Ashamed. Santiago had to work on his people skills.. But if he did admit to the kid his true feelings.. They'd never be close again.. Santiago was having trouble decided which was worse.

Where was Carlos anyway?

Santiago's brown eyes scanned the loud party of strippers and howling gang members but no sign of the young banger. A swell of defeat hoarded his heart. Maybe he quit.. He destroid that thought in a heartbeat. Quiting wasn't Carlos' style.. He was too stuborn; Determind was more like it.

Usher and Pitt Bull was blaring out the loud speakers. The song "DJ got us falling in love" Was pooling and spilling around the dancefloor, hiking up temperatures and the drunken haze that hung over the atmosphere. Santiago was about to get up to soak up a beer when a body forced him back down. In the darkness with only blinding flashing lights, he felt a body in his lap.

Stripper... Was his first thought, however when the person leaned into his ear, and a voice purred into said ear.. He was pleasently mistaken.

"Por que, amor?.. What's the rush?" Carlos breathed hot air against Santiago's neck. This shit Shaundi gave him was either working dangerously well or.. Carlos was drunk off his ass and didn't know what the fuck he was doing..

The ladder became more clear when he detected the drunken note in Carlos' accent.

"There's no rush, baby boy..~" Santiago kept his voice low and husky. He was only curious how far this would go.. But that little shoulder angel was nagging at him. _This is taking advantage of him..._ Fuck that, can't take advantage of someone if they clearly want it! And by the judge of that hard.. _thing_ poking him.. Carlos was practically begging.

Santiago could just feel that drunken grin against his neck, to test the waters, the male arched his hips upwards and between the youth's thighs, it was like electricity, the pleasure rippled and that sound that climbed up Carlos' throat was an added bonus.. Or boner so to speak. Santiago did it again, and sure enough, Carlos responded by clumsily latching his lips onto Santiago's neck.

It then just dawned on Santiago then.. Everyone was around.. It wasn't like a spotlight was on them but everyone was there. God forbid.. Santiago pushed up from the couch, taking Carlos by suprise as he began to carry him up the stairs in a staggered step. Up the stairs and across the hall where his bedroom was. He had only hoped they weren't noticed. Even if they were, people were so fucked up to probably remember their horny boss dragging Carlos up the stairs anyway. On their way there, Carlos had pushed now shying lips onto Santiago's mouth. He was sobering up much to Santiago's dismay, but would this be something the youth would regret?

The matris bounced, throwing the two out of lip lock and Carlos could only look up with a dazed expression. Honey optics hazed with lust and beer.

Those fucking puppy dog eyes..

What were they doing? Carlos is the first to act, he's always the first to act. Johnny was right, the kid had a pair. Carlos leans up, pressing his lips against Santiago's once. And the man is litterally in heaven. He doesn't think, he could only focus on those moving lips, the tongue shyly sliding past his lips, tangling with his. Again, Satiago doesn't think, He jerks up Carlos' shirt, pulling it off the youth's head and tossing it over his shoulder. He had to break the kiss in order to do the task, but in no time at all, his mouth is back on Carlos'. A little more hungry this time. Santiago was a lean, muscular kind of guy. Carlos was small, short sure, but he was also pretty well built for a little guy. Broad shouldered and toned muscles that tensed under the butterfly touches.

Once more, Carlos is shy. He twists from under Santiago, uncomfortably moans into Santiago's mouth. This confused the Leader of the Saints. Why was Carlos acting so strange? Was he fully sober now? He pulled up from the kiss when he felt a little of a struggle.

"Por que, Carlos?" He was staring down at the youth. Carlos was pushing himself into the matris red face looking away. _He's hiding... _It then occured to Santiago.. His chest and torso rippled with scars and jaggid markings. Carlos may have survived the whole ordeal.. But the Brotherhood left their marks.. The torment and shame that must have branded Carlos.. Santiago wanted to make things right.. He wanted Maero's head on a fucking platter and he wanted Carlos to be the one to chop it off.

Santiago felt Carlos move, attempting to get away. But it was Santiago who pulled him back. This threw the teen off gaurd.

"B-Boss..?!"

"Carlos.. You're beautiful.." The words spilled from Santiago's lips and it was too late to take them back. Carlos is dumb founded, he looked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. But the thought couldn't be contemplated, Santiago swooped in and traced a scar on Carlos' neck, tongue following the outline and squeezing a moan from him. Santiago wastes no time either, trailing kisses down the youth's chest. He wanted Carlos to feel pleasure, and he wanted to be the one to give it to him.

It was halfway down the youth's stomach when Santiago didn't realize how ticklish Carlos could be. Or the sensitivity of his skin. Each time he planted a tender kiss or nip the more of a wiggle he'd feel Carlos make. Santiago chuckled softly.

"Amor,(Love) hold still.." Another crippling thought occured to him. Gored into his thoughts and well being..-Was Carlos a virgin? The sensitivity.. It made sense. But it was Carlos who flipped the tables after seeing his boss' expression. Before Santiago could speak, he felt himself being turned and before he knew it, Carlos is sitting on his chest, that familure determination in his face. It was cute.

"Look.. I know what you're thinking, but I'm ready.." He almost gave a pout, but that would've been out of characrter, instead, Carlos gave a nod to punctuate himself. "I want this.."

"Then fucking come here!" Santiago grinned, lacing his hand behind Carlos' neck, he dragged the youth's face down into a heated, open mouthed kiss. That's when the heat sweltered inside of Santiago, feeling Carlos' fingers slip through his black choppy locks... Santiago nearly lost it. His hands found Carlos' hips, helping him move them. Yeah, he'd definatly show Carlos the ropes.

A soft smacking sound is made when their lips break apart, sharing eachother's heated breath Carlos looked dizzy and light headed. There was a little smugness in Santiago's movements when he guided Carlos to lay back down in the pillows but Carlos was breathlessly clawing at Santiago's shirt.

Taking the hint, Santiago pulled up to slide the shirt off his toned tattoed torso. Santiago's nakid chest was pushed against Carlos' the sweet friction was enough to pull him over the edge. But not yet..

"S-Santiago.." Hearing his name in Carlos' mouth was enough to spur him forward, he was clawing at Carlos' pants, easily snapping them open. Sure Santiago slept with loads of woman before. But needless to say, Carlos was not a woman. He was a man. So it was much like the blind leading the blind at this point.

Santiago acted on instincts, he leaned over Carlos and opened a drawr next to his bed. Digging around inside it. Carlos shifted against him, the movement was enough to make the man groan and quicken his movements in desperation. His fingers found the tube of lub and he retracted it from the drawr without closing it.

"What's that..?" Carlos' nose scrunched up after the lid was poped open. Was that cherry scented?.. Santiago shrugged to himself.

"It'll make the process more easier.." Carlos' face paled at the words. Confusion and uncertaintiy was in those goregous honey drops.

"Process?" He echoed, watching his boss lather his fingers with the gel. He wasn't sure where this was going. But he heard enough gay jokes to realize quick. "B..boss.."

"If it hurts too much, stop me.." Santiago plainly stated, though it wasn't careless when he hiked Carlos' leg over his shoulder. He felt Carlos' breath hitch. "Relax...~"

Carlos opened his mouth to retort, but he was chewing on his words as he felt a finger slip inside him. It wasn't painful.. But wasn't comfortable either. It was when the second finger was added was when he began to breath harder.. The third made him choke on his words. Santiago felt him wrythe under the fingers.

"E-Enough with the fingers already!" Carlos mannaged to hiss, fisting the sheets with a supressed sound inside his throat. Guilt stricken, Santiago complies, pulling out the digits to position himself.

"I promise it'll only hurt for a little while.." He assured softly. When Carlos nodded for him to go, Santiago carefully eased himself in. Watching Carlos' face with caution.

Now Carlos knew what the fingers were for. It litterally felt like he was being ripped in two by something stiff and hot. Technically that was the case, but it didn't ease any pain. Carlos resorted to sitting up and clutching onto Santiago's back. He felt his nails sink into Santiago's skin. But the man didn't flinch. It wasn't until he was fully inside did the two stop to breathe. Panting heavily in hot union.

"M-Move.." Carlos breathed. He was ready.

Santiago didn't need to be told twice. He began to move. Carefully. But that didn't mean it was technically easy. The heat that swallowed him whole was unbearable and the pleasure held him in a strong vice. It wasn't until he hit something that made Carlos' body jolt suddently.

"A-AH!" The sudden cry of pleasure encouraged Santiago to hit that same spot. A little harder this time. The end result was the same. Carlos threw his head back, face in a breathless gasp.

"More?"

"M..More!"

Santiago was pleased to comply, rocking against Carlos' heated body swiftly. Slick torsos sliding together with the movement, heat was building up where their bodies met and Santiago felt like he was getting closer to the edge. But he wanted to hold out. Carlos needed this.

The bed creaked under their frantic pace, the headboard hitting the wall creating a steady heartbeat of it's own. Carlos was the first to release with a loud cry that was left resinating into the walls and soaking into the floors.

Santiago stood no chance, he followed his lover in suit, releasing inside the warmth of Carlos to collaps onto the smaller of the two. Carlos was panting, staring at the ceiling in disbelief. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words broke up in his mouth as the sex high choked him.

Sleep clouded his eyes and before he could muster the energy to say anything at all.. Carlos fell asleep, spent.

* * *

Daylight creaked in and broke apart the darkened sky. Leaking into Santiago's bedroom through the window shades.

Santiago was the first to wake. He moved to find himself unable to.. Carlos had draped himself on his chest, much like a child clutching onto a pillow. Sleeping face breathing small puffs of hot air on his bare chest. Santiago licked his dry lips and wiped the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hand. Carlos moved, coughing against Santiago's skin. The two were silent for a while..

What could they say?..

Another fling or was it something more?

"Carlos...I.." Santiago wanted to be the first to break the silence this time.. But Carlos was quick to cut off, sitting up stiffly.

"I-I know.. It never happened.." Santiago felt his face contort in confusion. He tilted his face to meet Carlos' stare. But the teen looked away.

"Carlos.." The Saints Leader spoke up, a little louder this time. More so in disbelief than anger. He was pretty sure he made his point across last night.. But Carlos didn't seem to get that.. That was going to change and fast.. He tried his name again.

"Carlos!" He echoed with gentle agitiation this time, he used his fingers to hold Carlos' chin and turn his face to meet his stare. There were tears in Carlos' eyes... What did Santiago do..? "Carlos.. You don't get it do you?"

"Clarifiy.."

Santiago could do that.. He leaned over, pressing his lips against Carlos'.. Perfect fit.. Santiago kissed Carlos slowly. Savoring the taste and reaction he was presented with. When they parted, Carlos was obviously speechless..

"S-Santiago..."

"I want us to be together, Carlos.." And as explained before.. He always got what he wanted.. Always.. And what he wanted was Carlos.

"I can make due with that.." Carlos was smiling. God, Santiago missed that smile.. "But what about the crew..?"

"What about them?.."

"Us..!" Carlos snorted, he wasn't exactly stupid.. He knew the risk of having a gay lover in any gang.. It raised questions.

"Who said they had to know?" Santiago shrugged. Secret love... Forbidden lust... He found it kinda sexy.. Carlos was considering it with a grin. He settled against Santiago's chest once again, curling there.

".. Santiago..?"

"Mmm..? I don't do that pillow talk, Amor.."

"Te' amo, you asshole..~"

"I could learn to like pillow talk.. love you too.."

_~END_

**Wooo! To be continued on this puppy. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. So there you have it. I might make a second story to this couple. I am really feeling it. But I want to take a small break first and start on another fiction right away. xD Hmm... Possiblities, possiblities..**

**Anyway! Much thanks to my readers and reviewers, without ya' there wouldn't be any of this good shit!... I feel like having tacos for dinner... hm...**

**- Mr. Krow**


End file.
